Aiming For the Sun
by xTribalhart
Summary: "We made a promise. You said that we'd always be by each other's side, that we'd protect each other. You only accomplished half of it. I miss you." YAOI Dark Link/Link. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Sunshine

**So this is my second story. Honestly, I've been a die hard Zelda fan since the age of 3 (f-yeah, early gamer.)**

**I've recently came in contact with it once more and I had to make a fic now. I absolutely love Link. I think he was my first game character crush xD He will always be my favourite (heart)**

**Anyways, I've also read fics about both Link and Dark Link. And Link seems like the only one who ends up dead. I'm gonna switch it up, Dark Link will be the one deceased.**

**Since, I've taken inspiration from previous fic I have read, I sure hope I'm not accidently taking plots or anything.. Let me know if it unintetionally happen..? Oh, and feel free to point out flaws, we all learn from mistakes, no?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the piece of art that we call the Legend of Zelda series. I wouldn't want to, because it's perfect as it is.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Sunshine

_Link's POV_

The sun rises every morning, bright as ever. It looks gorgeous outside, everyone is happy. The sky is cloudless, the brightest blue ever. The grass is greener, the colourful flowers blooming. Another typical morning. But why does it look so dull..? I feel lifeless, to me the sky is the same shade of grey, full of clouds, the grass is dead, leaving a pale yellow colour and the sun never shows up. I haven't been out of my house since that day. I get up from my bed, every step more emotionless than the other. I step into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Eyes that were once a big beautiful blue are dim and souless. I look so much more paler than before. I run my finger through my hair, the biggest feature that surround my face. My hair is growing out, the black dye is now at the tips of my ears and my blond roots are starting to show again. I should really cut it. But I resent that thought. Instead, I splash a bit of water on my face. I leave the bathroom and head for the kitchen, which was in the same room as the living room. I guess I'll eat today, just not much. I spy the calender above the next to the door and then I remember. Today's the day.

I idly chew on whatever I pulled out of the cabinet, not caring what it was. I throw the rest away and head up the ladder to where I sleep. I grab my white sleeveless shirt and put it on. With my dark brown trousers on already, I slip on my sandals and grab my cloak, covering myself with it. Only my face faintly showed under the hood and I climbed down and out the door, closing it behind myself. The sun was still bright as ever, but why? Today was no day to be so happy about. I spotted kids playing outside. Why are they so joyful? They look in my direction with frightened faces. followed along with whispering.

_'Hey, that's Dark Link, he looks so scary..'_

_'Papa always said to stay away from him.'_

_'C'mon! Let's go!'_

And they scurry off. Tch, are they still believed that I'm him? After all these years? Humans are sure stupid. I continue to walk and gaze up at the sky. Clouds are starting to set in, perfect. I hope it rains later. Like it should everyday. It takes a long while to get there, it always does. Along the way, I pass many villagers. They look frightened, some suprised. I'm usually never out of the house, I guess that's why. I brush it off, passing all them like they don't exist. I keep foward and end up in a beautiful garden. It is full of flowers and many exotic plants. Then I spot the person I'm looking for. He has a head of long, silky lilac hair, skin so pale it was almost the same colour of his hair and a pair of piercing red eyes. Just like his.. It looked like he was tending to his roses. As if he noticed my prescence and turned towards me with a smile.

"Hiya, need help?"

I look at him and take my hood off. He already knew who I was. I forced a small smile for him.

"I just need a few white irises, if you don't mind."

Irises were his favourite, especially whites one. I smiled at that thought, his personality would completely change over things like this.

"So today's the day huh? Give me a moment." He said as he grabbed his garden snips and turned to where he grew his irises. I could hear the sympathy in his voice and I just nodded. He was bound to know that anyways. He came back with a bouquet of white irises. They looked beautiful, just like _him. _He was always beautiful.

"I picked the prettiest ones for you. Hope he likes them as well. I'll see you soon." He handed them to me and left to tend the rest of his garden. The gardener's name was Vaati. He was one of the few people who knew my situation and understood. I gave him one last forced smile and put my hood back on, walking away and towards another direction, bouquet in hand. Going here took longer, but like I said, all worth it. Definately worth it for _you_.

* * *

I finally made it. I was at the Kakariko Graveyard. I looked up at the sky, it looked so dark, so grey. What perfect weather. I slowly walked past all the tomb stones, all the way to the end of the grave. There lyed a lone tombstone, isolated from the other ones. Like a group of kids isolating the new, weird kid. I walked towards it and smiled. I put down the irises in front of your grave and kneeled. I pulled my hood off, so you would be able to see my broken face.

"I hope you like them, I made sure they were white, just for you." I felt rain begin to fall, in little drizzles.

"Today makes five years since you've died, Dark. I miss you more each and every day." I feel myself begin to overwhelm with so much emotion, slowly.

"How have you been? I sure you're wonderful, I would hope. You're in a better place, at least."

The rain begins to fall down a tad harder. I can feel it drenching my black-dyed locks.

"I've been doing okay, not the best, but I'm managing. "

I lied. I was horrible, broken. I'm suprised I haven't killed myself yet.

"I miss you, Dark. A lot. I know what you did was to save me, but it hurts. It hurts so much that you're gone. Even after five years."

I tremble and feel tears rimming my eyes.

"I hate not being able to save you. I could've..! But I was so stupid..!"

They stream freely from my eyes and the rain begins to now pour.

"All I ask is why..? I didn't deserve to live.. I should've been the one dead.. I wish you were here.. I miss you. I miss holding you, I miss hearing you're voice.. you're beautiful voice.. You're hair was the most gorgeous jet balck, your skins was a beautiful pale, it glowed in the sunlight and your eyes.. I will never forget those piercing red irises. They stole my heart in an instant.. Everyone called you weird and ugly, but to me, you were gorgeous.. The most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on.."

I could feel my head begin to throb, but the tears wouldn't stop and rain kept coming down harder.

"I wish I could've held you one last time, before you were gone.. I miss you, so much.."

I slowly get up, shaking so hard from the emotion, from the rain.

"I love you, Dark Link. I always have. And I always will. I hope that you still feel the same."

I turn away from the tombstone. I can feel my heart aching.

"Stay safe, love."

There was so much irony in that statement, but I forced myself to walk away. My vision was blurred, I could barely walk straight. I felt myself slowly succumb to the darkness. The rain poured even harder, I felt like I was under a shower head. I fall to my knees in weakness. I smiled when I heard a faint whisper. I didn't care if I was hallucinating or not.

_'Love you too, sunshine.'_


	2. Sulyya Springs

**I took forever didn't I...? ^^U**

**I have a reason, I was out of country for awhile, with no internet access, so yeah. Plus I was going through a bit of writer's block too. Sorry everyone.**

**Like major writer's block, please don't kill me T^T**

**Plus school is draining me of everything I have, with their tests, regents and finals _**

**Thank god it's almost over.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, alerted, etc. It makes me all fuzzy inside (heart.)**

**You guys are amazing, and my motivation to go on.**

**And for that, I bring you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Sulyya Springs

_Link's POV_

_White. The beautiful colour that surrounds my vision. Falling from the sky in small flakes, joining it's many brothers and sisters on the ground to create a white sheet of snow. There was a small breeze, making my white scarf dance along with it. I looked at the children playing in the snow, the mothers watching with smiles and the fathers who just got off of work and were anxious to head home, to be with their family. Just people in general. I sat on an old bench, alone as I watched the world pass by in front of me. I rubbed my mitten covered hands together, hoping they'd warm up a bit more. I held my scarf closer to my face, hoping the redness of my nose would go down. I zipped my green jacket all the way up, making sure no cold entered my body. Even if those gestures didn't work, I felt safer. It was getting late, but I stayed on the bench. Papa was probably out getting drunk, I miss Mama. I reached into my shirt, pulling the a necklace out. A heart-shapped one, it was Mama's. She gave it to me before she left, and told me to take very good care of it. I opened the lock and inside was a picture, one of me and Mama. She was holding me on her lap, she was smiling and laughing. Mama was very pretty, she had long light brown hair and gorgeous big blue eyes. Mine looked exactly like hers. I smiled at the picture, but through it, it felt hurt. Hurt that I could never see my Mama ever again. So I cried, tears falling down my redened cheeks. I miss Mama. I miss when she held me the nights I had nightmares and told me I'd be alright, when I got a boo-boo and she would kiss it better, when she would tuck me into bed and read me a story, when I was sick, she would give me medicine and soup to make me feel better, her warm hugs to tell me how much she loved me, her kisses goodnight and when I left for school, everything. I couldn't help put break down even more, an emotional wreck. Everytime I thought of Mama, this happened. But I couldn't help it. She's gone, but I couldn't face the fact still. Papa is bitter now ever since she left, all he does is get drunk and abuse me. That's why I'm scared to go home, I wait until he's asleep to go home and I wake up before he does to leave. I usually spend my time here now. Alone. They only way I can be safe, no more punches, no more kicks, no more blood and no more scars. Before Mama was gone, Papa was happy, he wasn't as nice as Mama, but he still loved me. He has stern emerald eyes and his hair is the same shade of blond as mine. He tells me how he can't even look at me anymore, because I look too much like Mama. He misses her a lot too. So I try to stay away, away from the hurt. I love my Papa, I don't want him to hurt. Even if it means never getting to see him. I still felt the tears rolling down my cheeks and I sniffled. I heard footsteps and froze up. Someone else is here? My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with both of my hands so I didn't make noise. I heard the footsteps getting closer. But I was hidden, how could anyone find me? I didn't dare move. The footsteps only got closer, the snow crunching under each step. I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't Papa who found me. They soon stopped and I could feel my heart race. I heard rustling and I dared peak one of my eyes open. I barely caught the head of black hair._

_"Don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you." I heard a childish voice say. I opened my eyes all the way, trusting the voice. I came face to face with a really pale boy. He looked my age. He had pretty ebony coloured hair, it cascaded down his cheeks, his eyes were a bright blood red, they looked as if they were staring into your soul. He looked... almost like me. I felt a pink flushing my face, but not because of the cold, because I was in awe. He was very pretty, almost as pretty as Mama. Although he looked dark in appearance, he smiled, a beautiful smile. He pulled out a tissue and started dabbing the corner of my eyes from the tears that threatened to fall._

_"I heard someone crying, I wanted to make sure they were alright." He spoke with the same smile on his face. I couldn't say anything. Although it was very cold outside, the moment I met eyes with him, I could feel warmth flowing throughout my body. He pulled the tissue back and looked at me with a bright expression._

_"My name is Dark, are you okay? Do you want me to stay with you to cheer you up?"_

_My heart skipped a beat and I nodded. He took notice of the open locket and gently took it within his hand, taking a glace and closing it. I felt like crying again and he wrapped his arms around me, holding my head against his shoulder. I couldn't help it and I began to cry again._

_"It's okay, don't cry. I'll be here to make you happy again." He soothed and held me tighter. I nodded again. Once I settled down, he took another tissue out of his pocket and cleaned my face again. I could still feel the pink on my cheeks. _

_"M-My name is Link... Thank you.."_

_He smiled, a smile that could melt your heart."_

_"You're welcome. Don't worry, I miss my mommy too."_

_**How could anyone hate him? Mistreat this angel? I was eight when I first met him, I didn't even know him and he treated me like we've know each other for years. He's so kindhearted... Why am I the one still alive...? **_

* * *

My eyes shot wide open and I felt a huge pain in my head. Damn... It hurt like hell. I groaned and put the back of my hand against my forehead. I was burning up really badly.. I felt like shit. Probably worse. I forced myself to sit up, my vision slight blurry because of how fast I sat up. Another groan and I held my head within my hand, it was throbbing and the pain only worsened. Where was I...? I remember... being at the graveyard... visiting him.. and the rain... and today...

"Lay back down, you're far too weak to be up right now." I heard a voice say. But nonetheless, I obeyed, because my whole body was killing me. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't feel like moving around or fighting. I was to drained to even move a limb anymore. I felt something cold put against my forehead and I shivered.

"You're coming down with a fever, the rain wasn't good for your already weakened state. You're lucky I found you before the storm got worse."

So I passed out at the graveyard... I really wasn't taking good care of myself now that I think about it.. _He_ would've scolded me for that. Whatever.. he's gone, I only live because he asked me to.. I heard footsteps coming closer and I forced my tired eyes open. I saw a blur of blond hair at first, but when I focused my vision, I saw his eyes. The same blood red pools he had were the ones that _he _had. Damnit. I had to contain myself.. I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"I made you something to eat, you look like you haven't eaten in days. Please, it'll make you feel better."

It sounded almost like a plea. I don't even know this guy, but he keeps bringing up memories with so little gestures.. I sighed, slowly sitting up and took whatever he had, giving small bites to it. He smiled when he saw this.

"My name is Sheik." He held a hand out, the meek smile from before still there. "You can stay here until the storm calms down, or even until you feel better. But I'm not going to force you to."

I reluctantly took the hand, forcing myself to look up. I shouldn't be so rude to him... he was being so nice to me... But why..? If only he knew how much of a monster I really am...

"..Link... My name is Link." I started in my monotone voice, "Thank you."

Sheik smiled again. "Of course." It looked like he was about to say something else until he heard a door in the small house open. Footsteps could be heard coming closer. I tensed a bit out of instinct. I've become too cautious ever since. It looked like he saw me. He turned his head back to the door, seeing a small boy peering at the entrance in a shy manner.

"Mido, don't be shy, come in. I want to introduce you to someone." He spoke softly and sweetly, he sounded like a mother. The little boy walked in reluctantly, brushing away his auburn bangs away from his blue eyes as he came closer and stood behind Sheik's leg, almost hiding.

"Mido, don't be rude." He scolded and the boy moved to face me. He looked almost... cute. So innocent and small, almost like how I was.

"Mido, this is Link. He's going to be staying with us for a bit. I want you to be nice and treat him like a proper guest, okay?" Mido nodded and looked back at me. He gave a meek smile and a small 'hi'. I gave him a small wave. Sheik, now satisfied with the small introduction, moved towards my bedside, taking a small bag from the table and pulled out a small vile of purple liquid. He turned towards me and handed it to me.

"This is your medicine, take it. Now that you have something in your stomach, it's safe. It's going to put you to sleep, but it's for the better. I'll be checking up on you from time to time, alright? Just relax and don't fret too much, we don't you here." He finished with a smile. He picked up the candle from the table and blew it out.

"Good night, sweet dreams. Come on Mido, let's let him sleep." And with that, the two left the room.

* * *

It's been a two weeks since I've stayed here. I've been feeling a lot better, emotionally and physically. Although I'm still sick, I can get up and walk around now. But Sheik insists that I stay until I get completely better. I don't mind. It's fun having people around. Mido keeps me busy when Sheik is out running errands. At first, he seems pretty shy, but he has a big imagination. He makes me feel like a kid again. It's a nice feeling. We were currently sitting at the table, eating breakfast while Sheik went on some errands.

"It's nice to see papa happy again." His small voice began. I looked up from my plate and gave him a confused look. Sheik looked pretty happy to me, was there something I didn't know?

"That day he found you was the day papa went to visit mommy." So Sheik was widowed..? He hid it better than I did. I kept my gaze on him so he knew I was still listening to go on.

"Her name was Malon."

What a pretty name.

"Mommy was very pretty. She had long orange hair, lighter than mines and pretty bright blue eyes. I only knew her until I was four. She died three years ago and that day was her anniversery."

She died the same day _he _did. How ironic.

"Papa won't tell me how she died. He says it hurt to talk about it, so I don't ask him."

He took a small bite of his food, swallowing before he began again.

"I miss her. I didn't really get to know her much, but I still do miss her. Even if papa seems happy, he really isn't. He misses her too. But now that you're here, he seems more happy. It's nice to see that."

He smiled at the thought, finishing the last of his food before looking back up.

"Thanks. It makes me happy to see him happy." This smile was more brighter. I couldn't help but give him one of my own small smiles. He got up and grabbed his bag.

"I'll see you after school Link. Bye!" He waved at me and zoomed out the door to get to school. That left me alone now. I finished my food and picked up both mine and Mido's plates, going over to the sink to wash them. It didn't take long before Sheik got home. I really wanted to ask him, but I had to keep my mouth shut. It was so hard though. I finished washing the plates and dryed them, putting them in one of the cupboards. I turned around to see Sheik smiling and setting a few bags on the table.

"Hello Link, Mido went to school already?" I nodded. He smiled again and began to go through the bags, sorting out whatever was in there throughout the small kitchen. I couldn't just ask him... But it was killing me... Of course I was prone to letting my curiousity get the best of me.. I swallowed and began,

"Hey Sheik..?"

He looked up, red eyes meeting my dim blue.

"Yeah, Link?"

"Who's Malon?"

* * *

**YESSSSS. FINALLY GOT THIS DONE IN THE MATTER OF TWO DAYS. ME SO SOWWIEZ GUISE. **

**I made it up by making this chapter (hopefully) longer than the first! 8D**

**Pshh, of course Link knows who Malon is, he just wants Sheik to talk. I'm so lame. I think i failed on the second part of this chapter (OTL)**

**But that's for you guys to decide~.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update more often, maybe after my finals and stuff are done. I'll have way more time to.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Be nice and leave reviews? ;w;**


	3. Hourglass

**Hai guise.**

**It's been awhile once again. I'm sorry.**

**It's almost 5 in the morning, my insomnia acting about again.**

**I had a lot going on. I was still in school at the time, my depression was overcoming me, I was constantly out of the house, I keep getting sick, more excuses.**

**But it's all done. I'm doing better now. I'm coping and my girlfriend and friends are helping me through it too.**

**I'll try to update more frequently, just for you guys~.**

**Thank you to all of the favourites, reviews, alerts, etc. I love all of you very much. (heart)**

**I'm glad a lot of you are keeping up with this. It makes me feel great. c:**

**You guys are once again my motivation and for that, I bring you chapter tres! Enjoy~.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Hourglass

_Link's POV_

_It's spring now. The sky as now turned into a bright blue from the dim grey it was, the clouds are now sleeping, for today at least, the flowers are blooming, the temperature is perfect. I smile as I let the breeze comb through my blond locks, feeling as free as ever. I open my bright azure eyes and look down at Dark. He seems to notice me and looks up with his red eyes, giving me a small smile. I jump down from the ledge I was on and squat in front of him, giving him a huge grin._

_"C'mon Dark! We can't just sit her all day! I wanna go play on the swings! Let's go!"_

_I take his hands and pull him up, immediately running towards said swings._

_Ever since that one winter day where Dark found me, we've become inseperable. The only time we leave each other's side are when we go to class. He has a different teacher sadly. But it's okay. I get to see him at reccess. Dark is so nice to me. I don't know why all the other kids bully him. They always make fun of his porcelain skin and his bright red eyes. I always thought he was beautiful. I wish people would see that. It upsets Dark alot and I don't like seeing him cry because they won't leave him alone. I try my best to make him feel better, I hope that it works. That's all I'd love to do, make Dark smile. He looks really handsome when he does._

_'Link, whatcha thinking about?'_

_I snap out of my thoughts, a light flush covering my cheeks when I realized I dozed off. I give him a smile, reasuring him I was fine._

_"Nothing, just daydreaming."_

_He arches a brow but nonetheless turns his head back and begins to lightly swing._

_'Hey Link?'_

_I turn my head to him this time, flashing him a meek smile._

_"Hmn?"_

_'Why are you so nice to me?'_

_What? Why would he ask a question like that? _

_"Why would you ask som-"_

_'Just answer it.'_

_I frowned and turned back to swing lightly before I began to answer._

_"Why wouldn't I treat you nice? You were so nice to me the first time I met you. You didn't know me, and seeing how everyone bullies you so much, you we're still so nice. You deserve to be treated with kindness, I still don't understand why everyone picks on you.. I upsets me a lot. I hate when people make fun of your appearance. I think you're very handsome. I don't care what anyone else says, nothing they say will change what I think of you. Dark, you're my best friend. You always will be."_

_He looked at me like he was about to cry. I meant everything I said to him. He got up from his swing and walked in front of me. I gave him a warm smile and he smiled back. That's it. There's that charming smile I love so much. Without hesitation, he leaned in and I felt warm lips against my own. I froze in place and a red hues stained my cheeks. Dark pulled back and smiled brightly._

_'Promise me you will always be by my side, never leave me even if we get older. That we'll protect each other through the hardest times.'_

_I gave him a huge grin._

_"Of course. I promise."_

* * *

_Thump. _And then glass shattered. Sheik dropped the glass jar that was in his hands. I suddenly regret even asking. I'm such a fuck up. I should've left already, why am I still here? I'm over here asking real personal questions to a man I barely know for two weeks, what right do I have to that? Before I could open my mouth to even apologize, he chuckles, almost out of sorrow.

"I take Mido told you more than just who Malon is?"

I couldn't answer, so I nodded and averted my gaze elsewhere.

"I guess I can't keep everything so bottled up forever. I haven't even told Mido about her other than she's his desceased mother, I'm such a bad father. Haha..."

Now I felt horrible for even bringing up Malon.

"You don't ha-"

"No, no. It's fine. I want to. I need to finally let this out. As long as you're willing to listen."

I nodded again. He smiled and turned to clean up the broken glass and throw it away. When he finished, he turned to pull out a chair from the table and sit, gesturing me to sit down as well. So I did.

He let out a sigh and looked at me, his eyes full of what seemed like regret and sorrow. I felt even guiltier.

"Before I met Malon, I was part of an assassin group, they were called the Sheikahs. I was a very skilled hitman, this came with a bad rep and a lot of bad history. In one of my mission, I somehow managed to totally fuck up. Nonetheless, I managed to escape in one piece and along the way of trying to keep myself alive, is where I met Malon."

_April 13th, Sheik's POV._

_My eyes shot open and I quickly sit up, clutching my left side. Damn, it hurt like hell... Wait. Where am I..? All I remember is screwing up so bad and then managing to escape... And.. My side.. it's patched up... I must've fainted.. But where am I..? Who found me..? I hear footsteps nearby that snap me out of my confused thoughts. I quickly get up from the bed I was laying on, despite all the pain my body feels and press myself against the wall next tot he door, awaiting whoever was coming through. When the door slammed open and in came whoever was coming, I pounched and pinned them to the floor with no way of escape. I heard a shrill of surprise and I look down to see a girl. She has long orange hair and big blue eyes, which were currently staring at me in confusion and shock. But soon after that she smiled._

_"That's no way to treat the person who saved your life. I was just going to check up on you, not eat you, silly."_

_I let go of her hands. I felt one of them press against my left side. It winced but she pulled it back and examined it. There was traces of blood on it. She sighed and lightly pushed me off. _

_"You reopened your wound again. You were suppose to stay in bed and not move around so much like you did."_

_She sounded almost like a mother. The said girl got up and held a hand up for me._

_"C'mon, I gotta patch it up again before things get messy. Sit on the bed, I'll go get the kit."_

_I managed to get up with her help and I did as she instructed me to. She seemed harmless. I guess I'll let up for now.. She came back a few minutes after and sat down on the bed next to me. She took off the bandages I had on and began to clean up the wound again. It took a few minutes but she finished and wrapped the wound again._

_"There we go!~ Now, if you're going to be out of bed, no harsh movement, we don't want that reopening again."_

_She smiled brightly at me._

_"My name is Malon. I was out shopping at the Hyrule Castle Town for tonight's dinner and I found you near Lon Lon on the way. You looked really hurt... I couldn't just leave you there to die for! So I went and asked my father to help me get you to Lon Lon and we patched you up. I hope other than your wounds, you're doing okay. Oh! And your stuff, I put them all on the table over there. Your clothes are being washed and when they dry, we'll patch them up too. I brought you some clothes to wear while yours are being fixed up, I hope you don't mind wearing these for now."_

_Another smile and she handed me a simple white tee and black trousers._

_"Dinner's ready, when you finish, come out to eat if you'd like."_

_With that, the red head left me alone once more. I stared at the door for a bit before I started to change, being careful to not reopen my wound again.  
Why was she being so... nice to me? I mean, if she knew just who I was, would she still treat me with just as much kindness...? I have to get out of here, quick.. I can't let her find out who I am.. Or worse, be found by them. As much of a heartless bastard I am, I can't pull someone so innocent into my personal business... Just as I began to walk, I felt myself fall to my knees once more. I feel so weak right now... I can barely move.. I have to... get out... My vision blurred and all I felt was a thump and then nothingness._

* * *

**Okay... So this chapter was supposed to be finished days ago... Something came up and I lost track, sorry. The next few chapters are going to revolve around Sheik's past and Malon's death. Don't worry, after all this falls into place, Link's past will come into place and you will know everything. Just bare with me for now, for the plot is unfolding. But for now, I leave you with a cliff hanger. I'll update more often, if not, you have permission to hunt me down. Hopefully this was long enough to make up for my absence. I love you guise so much. Questions will go to my inbox if you have any~**

**Until next time. See ya~**


End file.
